ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M11: The Organization: Intrigue at Sea
Players and Objectives In this game, you will either be an Applicant or the Infiltrator. The GM of the game is Agent Prime. Applicants begin the game with $100 and one target. An Applicant wins the game if I. s/he is alive on the morning of the sixth day, II. his/her target is dead, and III. the Infiltrator has been eliminated. The Infiltrator begins the game with $150. S/he wins if s/he is alive on the morning of the sixth day. If the Infiltrator wins, all Applicants lose. Each Applicant has exactly one target, and will him/herself be the target of exactly one other Applicant. There will be no situations where two Applicants are targeting each other. Snitches Snitches are available during Night Phases. For $10, a Snitch will investigate one player and report back with the identity of that player's target. The Snitch does not care if his investigation involves a living player or a dead one. Multiple Snitches may be sent to investigate the same player, if desired. Players may hire as many Snithces in a single night as they can afford. Snitches that are sent to investigate the Infiltrator will report the name of a randomly-selected living Applicant. The only way to identify the Infiltrator in this way would be to send two Snitches at a player and get back two different names. Items Ball Gag - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use; effect ends at end of day *Declare: in thread *Effect: Target player may not post for the duration of the day. The player's current accusation remains in play, if s/he has made one, but s/he may neither change nor retract it. Target may speak freely again that night. It takes some work to get this into someone's mouth, but once it's in that person becomes incapable of speaking. Everyone sees when you administer the Ball Gag, but nobody will stop you because, let's be honest. It's really, really funny. Bright Neon Smugness Sticker - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use; effect remains until end of game *Declare: in thread *Effect: Sticker changes color depending on the status of its wearer's target. If his/her target is alive, it displays dull red. If his/her target is dead, it shines hot neon pink. Sticker placed on the Infiltrator will always display pink. This impossible-to-remove fibrous sticker contains a pigment that responds to a person's smug sense of self-satisfaction. The sticker is typically a very dull red, but it shines hot neon pink if that person's secret target is dead. The Infiltrator is naturally smug, so if placed on him/her the sticker will shine pink regardless of who he has killed. Danger Sensor - Daytime Item *Target: previous fifty posts made in the current Day Phase *Usage: once per day *Declare: in thread *Effect: Warns its user of potential danger. If the player trying to kill you, anyone who corresponded with that player last night, or the Infiltrator has posted any time in the previous fifty posts, you will be publically notified. This handheld device comes equipped with a big button and three LEDs. When used, the sensor looks at the fifty posts immediately preceeding the one in which you activated it. If the Applicant who has targeted you has a post in that window, the blue LED will flash. If someone who has had nighttime correspondence with that Applicant on the previous Night Phase has a post in that window, the green LED will flash. And if the Infiltrator has a post in that window, the red LED will flash. The LEDs are super-bright and therefore visible by everyone on the ship. Fake Will - Daytime Item *Target: one dead player *Usage: single use *Declare: in thread *Effect: You gain all items and money the target player owned at the moment of his/her death. This incredibly official-looking forgery names you sole heir to the belongings of a dead player of your choosing. Simply present it at any time during the day and anything the target player had when s/he died becomes yours. Flying-Machine-Seeking Rocket Launcher - Daytime Item *Target: the Shoulder-Mounted Flying Machine *Usage: single use *Declare: in thread *Effect: Immediately kills any player who has declared use of the Shoulder-Mounted Flying Machine. Heavy ordinance that seeks out any Flying Machines in the area and shoots them down in a spectacular ball of fire. The sole purpose of this weapon is to destroy anyone attempting to escape using a Shoulder-Mounted Flying Machine. Horrifying Brain Parasite - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use; effect remains until end of game *Declare: PM *Effect: The target may only accuse the player you specify. If s/he ever accuses another player, s/he dies. The target may still abstain from voting. If the specified player ever dies, the target is freed from the parasite's effect. Target will be notified s/he has been infected, and the player s/he is allowed to accuse, but not who infected him/her. This small, clear vial contains one of the most malicious brain parasites ever developed in a skull-shaped moon-base. PM the name of your target to the GM, along with the name of any player. From that point on, the parasite's host may only accuse the specified player. If he ever casts or changes his vote for another player, the parasite will kill him instantly. Incriminating Evidence - Daytime Item *Target: none *Usage: single use; effect remains until end of day *Declare: in thread *Effect: Cast one extra vote. That vote may be neither retracted nor changed. The Incriminating Evidence lends enormous weight to your arguments. Upon using it, your next nomination counts double. But be careful; the evidence remains even if the debate moves on, so its "vote" cannot be changed even if yours does. Infiltration Sensor - Daytime Item *Target: Infiltrator *Usage: anytime *Declare: in thread *Effect: Publically announces whether or not the Infiltrator is still alive. If used by the Infiltrator, s/he dies instantly. It's a scientific fact that the Infiltrator emits a unique radioactive isotope. This device is sensitive to that isotope and, if detected, will emit an extremely shrill high-pitched squeal. If there are any Infiltrators aboard, you'll know it immediately -- and so will everyone else. The Infiltration Sensor may be used as often as you like, although repeated application is considered annoying. If the Infiltrator attempts to use the device, it will short out and cause a fatal explosion.. Magnificent Stovepipe Hat - Daytime Item *Target: you *Usage: anytime *Declare: in thread *Effect: Identifies you as an Applicant. This stunning hat is the absolute epitome of style and fashion. Whomever wears it is certain to be the center of attention. Because s/he is trying to avoid scrutiny, the Infiltrator may under no circumstances put it on. (S/he may still own it, though.) The wearer of the Magnificent Stovepipe Hat is encouraged to remind everyone about it at every available opportunity. Memory Distortion Field - Daytime Item *Target: you *Usage: single use *Declare: automatic *Effect: Saves you from being drowned. The player with the second-highest number of accusations dies instead. If no other player has accusations, no one dies. This device fits snugly in the inner ear and projects a field around the wearer that causes him/her to be conspicuously inconspicuous. If at the end of the day the owner of the Memory Distortion Field has more accusations against him/her than any other player, the field automatically activates and all of those accusations are instantly forgotten. The player with the second highest number of accusations is drowned instead. (If no other player has accusations against, nobody is drowned.) Neuroisotopic Vote Locker - Daytime Item *Target: current votes *Usage: single use; effect remains until end of day *Declare: in thread *Effect: All current votes are "locked in" and may be neither changed nor retracted. Players who have yet to vote may do so freely. This device emits a signal which interacts with the vote-casting isotopics found in the human brain. Any votes on the table when the Neuroisotopic Vote Locker is deployed are locked in place; the players responsible for those votes may not change or retract them. Players who have not voted yet are free of its effects, and may change/retract their votes as normal. Odorless Snoozebomb - Daytime Item *Target: all players *Usage: single use *Declare: in thread *Effect: Game immediately proceeds to the end of the current Day Phase. The player with the most votes against is still drowned. This aerosol bomb contains a colorless, odorless gas that permeates the entire ship within minutes. This gas is perfectly harmless, but anyone inhaling it falls immediately into a deep slumber. The device can be triggered at any time during a Day Phase to end that Day Phase early. The game jumps immediately to the beginning of the next Night Phase -- just in time for the passengers to drown someone and retreat to their cabins. Rat Poison Cocktail - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Kills target player. A nice, discrete way to kill someone. Simply pour it into someone's drink, and watch him/her slump over. Do not declare use of this item in the thread; instead, simply PM the GM, and he will notify everyone that your target has been poisoned. RNG Hacking Device - Daytime Item *Target: one unlisted item *Usage: once per day *Declare: in thread *Effect: Target item is guaranteed to appear at auction tonight. This peculiar hacking device affects systems designed to generate random numbers. At any time during the day you may declare an unused, unsold, unlisted item. That item is guaranteed to appear at auction that night. Shoulder-Mounted Flying Machine - Daytime Item *Target: you *Usage: single use *Declare: in thread *Effect: You are removed from the game. If you are the Infiltrator, the game ends immediately. If used earlier than Day Four, you die instead. Win/lose conditions still apply to you. A very impressive-looking device consisting of thrusters and helicopter blades installed on a backpack. This device allows you to leave the Jonathan Christian behind and get to the safety of Nassau early. Using it removes you from the game entirely; you may no longer post, PM, be targetted by any player actions, nor take any actions yourself. The device has a small fuel tank; using it any earlier than Day Four will certainly doom you to a watery grave. Single Shot Derringer - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use *Declare: in thread *Effect: Kills target player. A quick, effective, and loud way to shut someone up. Use this item at any time during the day to immediately kill your target right there in front of God and everybody. Telepathic Sunglasses - Daytime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: once per day *Declare: PM *Effect: Send a message to the target during the Day Phase. The recipient may not respond. They may look like the oversized plastic novelty sunglasses you get on the beach, but their lenses are actually psionically-charged devices capable of projecting thoughts. You may use them to send a PM to any player you like during the daytime. Do not declare use of this item in the thread; merely send your PM to the GM and the message's target. The recipient may not respond. Truth Detector - Daytime Item *Target: one statement *Usage: once per day *Declare: in thread *Effect: Determines the truth value of a single statement. This device may scan one statement and evaluate its truth value. Simply quote the statement you would like to scan (and link the post in which that statement was made), and the Truth Detector will report it as either TRUE or FALSE. The Truth Detector is not very sophisticated, so it can only evaluate objective statements. (It could evaluate the statement "I sent a Snitch after Brickroad last night," but not "I sent a Snitch after Brickroad last night because I think he lied to me.") Unbreakable Handcuffs - Daytime Item *Target: two living players *Usage: single use; effect remains until end of game *Declare: PM *Effect: If either target player is drowned, the other one drowns as well. These comfortable handcuffs can be slipped on discretely. In fact, the person wearing them won't even know they're there! Do not declare use of this item in the thread. Instead, send the GM a PM with the names of two people you'd like to see handcuffed together. If one of these people goes overboard, the other one goes as well! Universal Innoculation - Daytime Item *Target: you *Usage: single use *Declare: automatic *Effect: Protects you from deaths caused by the Horrifying Brain Parasite, Rat Poison Cocktail and Single Shot Derringer. This cutting edge miracle of medicine offers protection against all forms of toxins, poisons, chemicals and harmful brain parasites. Helpfully enough, it also protects against deadly lead poisoning caused by gunshot wounds. This item will save you from any murder attempts that happen during the day. Warning: not effective against drowning or explosions. $10,000 Bill - Nighttime Item *Target: one listed, unsold item *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Buys target item. Legal tender worth ten thousand American dollars. Use this instead of money when bidding on an item at that auction in order to automatically win that auction. Adamantium Deadbolt - Nighttime Item *Target: you *Usage: once per night; if used, remains in effect until end of night *Declare: PM *Effect: All actions taken against you at night automatically fail, except receiving player PMs. You may not take any actions yourself, either. If you opt not to use the deadbolt on a given night you may act normally, but you may also be targetted normally. This charming security feature installs tightly on the door to your room, protecting you from any and all forms of intrusion. All nighttime actions targeting you will automatically fail, but neither may you take any nighttime actions yourself. You may receive PMs, but you may not send any, nor use any items, nor hire any snitches, nor participate in any auctions. The Adamantium Deadbolt may be used, or not used, each night -- but the decision may only be made once, and must be made before you make any other nighttime actions. You're in, or you're out. Coin Detumbler - Nighttime Item *Target: none *Usage: anytime *Declare: PM *Effect: Submit a list of players to the GM. Ties will be broken by selecting the player nearest to the top of the list, rather than randomly. The list may be updated as often as you like, but only during the night. This tiny device sends out a uniquely-charged magnetic pulse that subtley affects the outcome of coin tosses. Nobody will ever be told the tie had been tampered with. Counterfeiting Kit - Nighttime Item *Target: you *Usage: once per night *Declare: automatic *Effect: Gain $10 at the start of each night as long as you own this item. This device quite literally prints money. The owner receives $10 at the start of each night for as long as the Counterfeiting Kit remains in his/her possession. Crystal Ball - Nighttime Item *Target: one dead player *Usage: once per night *Declare: PM *Effect: You may PM any dead player and ask a single question. The reply will be as simple or as detailed as the dead player desires. The dead tell no tales... unless you have this handy little device. Powered by nanomachines, the Crystal Ball allows you to ask a dead player of your choosing a single question. The Crystal Ball must sleep during the day, but may be used once each night. Denavigator - Nighttime Item *Target: all players *Usage: single use; effect lasts until end of game *Declare: PM *Effect: Day ends the morning of Day Seven, rather than Day Six. This tiny device sends out an electromagnetic pulse that scrambles the Jonathan Christian's navigation systems. The ship will spend an entire night traveling the wrong direction, requiring a full day to get back on course. This effectively pushes the end of the game off until the dawn of Day Seven. The Denavigator only works once, since the ship's crew will be more diligent for the rest of the journey. Explosive Ear Bug - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Select a target at night. Any time during any subsequent day, send a PM to the GM to detonate the device, killing the target. This tiny explosive device can be placed in someone's ear while they're sleeping. For some reason the detonator is solar powered, meaning the bomb can only be set off during the day. Fly-on-the-wall - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use; effect lasts until end of night *Declare: PM *Effect: You will receive a log of every PM your target sends during the night in which the item is used, but not who the messages were sent to. This device is identical to a small housefly. It will sit on the wall of any player's room all night long and report that player's conversations back to its owner. It will report only what the target player says, not to whom s/he was speaking. Just before dawn, the Fly-on-the-wall's owner will receive a complete log of every PM the target sent that night. The Fly-on-the-wall has a short lifespan, and dies after being used once. Hypnotron - Nighttime Item *Target: one snitch *Usage: single use; effect lasts until end of night *Declare: PM *Effect: Select one snitch you've hired tonight. That snitch will kill his target, rather than investigate him/her. This device emits a precisely-tuned high-pitch whine capable of transforming a more-or-less peacable Snitch into a stone-hearted killer. Simply slip it into the Snitch's pocket as you send him on his way, and he will brutally murder his target rather than investigate him/her. Once the hypnotized Snitch comes around he will be consumed with guilt and throw himself overboard -- taking the Hypnotron with him. Inflatable Underwear - Nighttime Item *Target: you *Usage: single use *Declare: automatic *Effect: You rejoin the game the morning after you are drowned. You may neither take nor be the target of any actions that night. This somewhat uncomfortable undergarmant activates automatically should its wearer ever find him/herself dumped into the ocean. If the owner of this item is ever thrown overboard s/he will not drown, but instead be fished out of the water alive and well the following morning. A player who is floating at sea may take no nighttime actions whatsoever. Inflatable Underwear is one-time-use only, so please try not to be thrown over a second time. Lifelike Body Double - Nighttime Item *Target: you *Usage: single use *Declare: automatic *Effect: Prevents death from Infiltrator murders, Hypnotron'd snitches, Transmogrified items and Stabbybot 20XX. This full-sized mannequin looks EXACTLY like you. Anyone attempting to kill you during the night will kill the Body Double instead, leaving you to scheme for another day. Pocket Inventory Analyist - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: once per night *Declare: PM *Effect: Gives an account of the target's inventory and how much cash they have. This tiny device will inventory a player's room and give a complete report of what items that player owns and how much money they have. The Pocket Inventory Analyist may be used once per night. Powder of Unrequited Affection - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: two single uses on separate nights; effect remains until end of game *Declare: PM *Effect: The target player may never directly kill you. This potent drug makes one target fall hopelessly and piteously in love with you. Though it may be in his/her best interests to do so, the target player may never take any direct action to kill you, whether it be through item use or daytime accusation. (Indirect actions, however, can see you just as dead.) There is enough Powder of Unrequited Affection for two doses, though you only have time to administer one per night. Quantum Discombobulator - Nighttime Item *Target: one sold item whose location you know *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Take a single item from another player or from the ship's locker. You must know where the item is located for the effect to work. This highly unstable device can be used to deconstruct a distant item into its component atoms and reconstruct them right in front of your eyes. It can be used to steal an item, but because your window of time is so narrow you must know EXACTLY where that item is. (The device also responds to incredibly lucky guesses.) You can use this to steal any item owned by another player if you know who has it, or you may use it to take an item from the ship's storage locker. It may not be used to take unsold items. Once used, the Quantum Discombobulator vanishes in a puff of logic. R&D Tracking Device - Nighttime Item *Target: all used items *Usage: once per night *Declare: automatic *Effect: At the end of each Night Phase, you will receive a list of every item which has been used at some point during the game. This device, pinched directly from R&D, is programmed with every piece of equipment being supplied for the voyage. However, the only piece of information it tracks is whether or not a specific item has been used. The R&D Tracking Device works automatically; just before dawn, the owner will receive a PM listing every item that has been used at least once. Snitch-B-Gone - Nighttime Item *Target: you *Usage: n/a *Declare: automatic *Effect: Snitches are not able to investigate or murder you. Anyone who sends a Snitch after you will receive a refund. This odorless spray-on concoction automatically repels Snitches. Any Snitches sent to investigate you will return to their employer without any information. (Don't worry; they'll get a full refund.) You'll never even know they were there. Stabbybot 20XX - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Kills target player. An adorable little robot buddy who stabs people with a gas-powered knifing mechanism. Declare your target, and Stabbybot will see him/her dead before sunrise. Temporal Redistribulator - Nighttime Item *Target: one used, single use item you own *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: You may use the target item again on the next phase in which it would be legal to do so. This device, patterned after a turn-of-the-century pocket watch, runs on unobtainium and possesses the ability to create small temporal distortion fields. Select any single-use item you own and, through the magic of the fourth dimension, you may use that item again. The Temporal Redistribulator contains 96.887% of the universe's supply of unobtainium, and can therefore only be used once. Transmogrified Transmogrifier - Nighttime Item *Target: one item *Usage: single use *Declare: PM *Effect: Kills owner of this item. Name any item. This device becomes an exact (but non-functional) replica of the named item. At this point the Transmogrifier is considered armed. At the end of the night, an armed Transmogrifier transforms into a ferocious tiger with a dim view on human nature and kills the player who owns it, before burning out and collapsing into a mass of useless grey goo. Wireless Wiretap - Nighttime Item *Target: one living player *Usage: once per night *Declare: PM *Effect: You receive a log of everyone the target player communicated with at night, and the time of all incoming and outgoing PMs, but not what was said. A USB dongle that can wirelessly monitor someone's conversations. Point it at someone's room, and you will receive a record of everyone that player corresponded with during the night. You will learn the quantity and time of both incoming and outgoing PMs -- but nothing about what was said. The Wireless Wiretap works all night long, but may only be pointed at one player per night. The Game New Organization Operatives: *botticus, codename "The Great Gagsby" *dtsund, codename "Agent @" *JohnB, codename "The Invincible Motherfucker" *Karzac, "The Entrepreneur" *Nich, codename "Comrade Ruskie" *poetfox, codename "Mlle. Silencieux" *VorpalEdge, codename "Mr. Moneybags" Rejected Applicants: *Destil *Repeater *Tanto Casualties of Gentlemanly Competition: *dwolfe *Eddie *kaisel *Knight *Loki *McClain *Merus *shivam *spineshark *Tock *Umby The Unsuccessful Infiltrator: Special Agent Byron Etc. Loki's Adorable Gadget Doodles someone should eventually put into this entry Category:Games